Amazing racers wannabe
by audrulyte
Summary: Stephanie has an idea of entering a reality competition show. Will Ranger agree to do this with her? And how it will work if it can work? ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, just playing with characters

Note: one of my favorite TV reality competition shows is The Amazing Race, so I just had this idea of Steph trying to get into the show. So far it's just one chapter, but I might continue the story, if I have some time for writing (and time was scarce for that recently).  
>Tell me, if you like the story :)<p>

**Chapter 1**

**An Amazing Idea**

Ranger was settled on the couch and was working on his laptop catching up on some work after his one week-long trip to RangeMan branch. Lou has already been put to sleep, and meanwhile I was watching my favorite TV show's season finale, when suddenly a wonderful thought has crossed my mind. _Why not us?_

'Babe, I can smell something burning.'

Uh-huh, one can always count on Ranger to catch me off guard.

I bit my lower lip uncertainly, thinking on how I should and if I should tell him just what an awesome idea had just crossed my mind…

'Spill the beans, love.'

I looked back at my husband and went for it.

'Iwannaustobethem,' and pointed to the huge TV screen.

Ranger looked in the direction I was pointing to, then turned his puzzled gaze to me and lifted his eyebrow questioningly. 'Want to repeat that once more and a bit slower this time?

I sighed and rolled my eyes in my best Jersey girl style.

'I. Want. Us. To. Be. Them,' and then once more pointed to the TV screen.

That eyebrow of his climbed even higher, and I've caught myself thinking just how high it could go. But better leave this eyebrow test in peace, for now. Total puzzlement showing on Ranger's face told me that he still did not follow my train of thoughts. Oh, sure, how could I forget that a notion of participating in a TV show could be totally incomprehensible to someone like Batman?

'The Amazing Race. It's the show I'm watching,' I started explaining myself. 'I think we should try to get in.'

'Why?'

His simple 'why' sent me off the couch as I sprang to my feet filled to the top with sudden overwhelming emotions. Duh, isn't that obvious?

'It would be fun, we could do well on that show, and we also could win that one million bucks they're giving for the winners,' I started pattering and gesticulating heavily to accentuate my words.

'Why?' he repeated once more, and that became that last drop for me. I gave him one of my patent eye-rolls and then launched into full-on assault.

'Well, cause we're **going** to do that and it is not open for negotiation,' I stated with a no-nonsense tone, mentally readying myself for a battle and crossed my hands on my chest sending him a clear message not to argue with me on this.

Ranger kept staring at me for a couple of long moments, which seemed like years to me, and then sighed in surrender, 'Babe.'

Wha? No battle royale? I could not believe I've got his 'yes' on that so easily. My surprise must have shown on my face or even whole stance, as Ranger reassured me with his words, 'If you're sure, you want this, then we'll do it.'

'Yay!' I exclaimed in my happiness and threw myself into his lap in such a swish leap, that I've managed to catch Ranger off guard. But I just felt this sudden urge to seal the deal with a hot kiss, and, well, who cares, if that laptop of his ended on a floor with a loud bang.

'Any other show you feel we should apply for Babe?' he teased me as we parted to catch some breath.

'No, not at the moment, but I might think of something else given how easy it is to talk you into saying 'yes' to my ideas,' I teased him back.

'Careful Babe, you're stepping on a thin ice here. And you owe me for my so-called 'easy yes'. And you know well that I always collect my fee,' he said in a serious tone of voice, but his eyes were filled with so much of melted passion that his attempt at sounding threatful was totally ruined.

'I can deal with that,' I whispered back planting one kiss on his cheek, then another on the edge of his lips.

'Then it's a deal Babe,' he returned me a soft kiss planting it on the very tip of my nose. 'But this time round I'm asking for a pre-payment,' he added then humorously and embraced me tightly into his lap before I could protest or even think about making a protest.

Yeah, right, as if I've ever thought about turning down my personal Cuban god…

* * *

><p>'We should ask Hector,' I said in a half whisper, as we lay cozily cuddled into each other tired yet sated from our previous pleasant activities.<p>

'Um?' Ranger's arm, which has been lazily stroking my back, froze for a moment. Well, ain't it cute that I managed to confuse my Batman for the second time in just one evening?

'To help us make a video. We need one, if we're going to audition for the Amazing Race,' I explained and went on with a sudden flow of brainstorm, 'You could do something from your Batman or SWAT arsenal to blow their minds.'

'And you? Are you going to show off your distraction skills or that of your bounty hunter's? I think we could come up with some nice garbage pile here in RangeMan…' he teased me playfully.

Uh-huh, we'll see who's gonna have the last laugh. I pouted my lips at him in a mock resentment.

'I think I'll leave that for my everyday activities. But Wonder woman could work. D'ya think I could blow them, if I'd put on some costume and tried to take down Batman?' I teased him back.

'Not happening Babe,' he replied almost purring from pleasure as I went through his hair with my fingers.

'In that case I might have to look for another superhero to join me on the quest.'

_Take that!_

In one swift movement Ranger rolled me over, and the next moment I've found myself secured under his pleasant weight.

'I've told you once that one Ranger is all you need Babe,' he said intently. 'Batman or any other superheroes including.'

I just smiled in reply. He might still be a man of mystery, but in two years of marriage I've learned some tricks. Trying hard not to laugh I said, 'What if you do some Batman stuff you're so good at, and I'll just be your Babe?'

A 1000-watt smile, which showed on his face, was the best possible reply I could get. Well, probably the second best thing.

_If we keep this up, I won't be able to walk in the morning_, was the last coherent thought I had for a while. But I knew well from my own experience that walking is overrated. Especially if one has to choose between walking or heaven on earth…

* * *

><p>A few days later as the news of me talking Ranger into applying for TAR got around RangeMan, I've found myself sitting in a Comm Room with almost every Merry Men unoccupied otherwise and amidst a heated discussion, which topic was our application video.<p>

So far we've reached an agreement that we should do a version of me going bounty hunting – Tank was volunteered in unison to play a role of FTA, which I had to take into – and Ranger was to play my savior. And though I was not entirely happy about some minor details of the arrangement, what worried me most was their idea of blowing my car for the sake of mind-blowing impression.

'Guys, guys!' I raised my voice, 'do we really have to blow a car for this.'

Multiple 'Sure Bombshell', 'That's the most important thing', 'Of cause we have to have a car blown up,' came from all over the room.

Uh-huh. Good thing it won't technically be MY car, but one of Ranger's, I tried to console myself giving in. I could've argued on this, but I feared that it might get worse. Some of the guys could end up with the idea of me rolling in some garbage, and I definitely did not want THAT.

'Babe,' Ranger hugged me over my shoulders, 'you've started this, so brace yourself.'

I gave him my best death glare. Unfortunately he was totally immune to it.

'You can still change your mind.'

'Not happening Ranger. We're in and that's it.'

He smiled at me and kissed me softly on my forehead before turning his attention to the guys.

'So here it is how it will go. Hector you're our cameraman, and you can choose some guys to help with the editing process. Tank will be our FTA. Babe and I will take on our usual roles. Dan and Victor, you'll be responsible for the explosives. The rest of you will have a say when Hector and his crew is finished and we can have a preview.'

'Hey, I wanted…' started Lester, but Ranger cut him off.

'As we're finished with arrangements everyone off to work,' he said, and in a minute the room was empty but him and me.

'So,' I drawled teasingly, 'will you be volunteering your Porsche for this.'

'Nope, but in your place I would not try to pluck tiger on his whiskers, or I might just let slip that whole rolling in some garbage thing.'

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

'Oh, you wouldn't.'

'Wouldn't I?' he asked slightly raising his left eyebrow, and closing the gap between us in two smooth strides.

'You wouldn't,' I replied in a half whisper, trying to reassure myself probably more than to convince him. 'You love me too much.'

Ranger chuckled and lifted my chin so I'd be looking him straight in the eye. 'You're right Babe, I probably wouldn't do that, but I might need some convincing.'

'Huh?'

'You and me, on 7th,' he whispered seductively looking deep into my very soul with his dark eyes.

They say that after a longer time together couples get used to one another and their passion changes to that of tamed fire in a fireplace from that of original explosive one of initial relationship. Well, it clearly does not apply to us.

'Sounds great,' I replied wrapping my arms round his neck both for support as my legs were already giving in and for closeness it provided. 'But if you mention garbage once more you'll be sorry,' I added whispering into his ear.

'Promise?'

I frowned at him even though he could not see it. 'I'll let grandma Mazur to tackle you, if it comes to last resorts.' _Take that Batman!_

He laughed easily. 'Babe, I really hope it never comes to that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An amazing video  
><strong>

'Watch out Bombshell!' Lester shouted a warning, but it came too late as I've stumbled and – surprise surprise –rolled over in… a garbage pile. Well, technically it wasn't really a garbage pile, but a raked leaf litter. But in the end what mattered was that I've done it again – rolled on the ground and got all messy.

Yeah, right, here goes my determination to avoid rolling in garbage for this video we've been shooting. Really, what is it with me and garbage piles? Some people manage to live their whole lives not once rolling in some garbage, but for me it is already a canon activity. Count on me to start an otherwise great day all covered with dirt. Yup, that's me – the famous Bombshell bounty hunter.

'Babe you're OK?' I've heard Ranger ask and here he was leaning over me and offering his hand to help me get up.

'Uh-huh,' I confirmed. 'But this ain't going to be in the clip!' I shouted at Hector and Lester, but, judging from their laughter, which followed, they clearly weren't inclined to listen to any of that.

'That was fucking unbelievable, Steph. And that _must _be in your video 100 percent. It's like quintessential Bomber. Together with that SUV explosion we've filmed yesterday, it will definitely make such an impression on everyone who's gonna watch your application video that their heads with blast,' Lester replied still bursting with peals of his own laughter.

I shook my head in denial. _No, no I don't want to go national as someone rolling in garbage piles!_

'Babe,' Ranger smiled at me with his 1000-watts smile on. 'I think you're gonna lose this battle – too many of the guys will vote for this rolling to be included in the video, when we do preview of our shooting as promised.'

'I know,' I sighed out. 'But it doesn't mean that I have to be happy about all this either.'

I brushed my clothes trying to clean some of the leaves and straws stuck on me, but that did not help much. I felt Ranger's hand brush through my hair as he picked out some of small leaves and straws, which managed to get stuck in my hair, and once more, sighed in resignation accepting my ill fate.

Tank walked over us to evaluate the damage done, carefully inspected me, and asked, if we should do over the whole scene.

'I think we're done here Tank. We've already shot this scene a couple of times so some of the footage should do,' put in Ranger, and as his message _no more rolling in garbage_ got to me, I sighed yet another time. Only this time with relief I suddenly have felt.

'Come Babe, let's get you cleaned up,' he addressed me and took my hand in his.

'Boss then we're off. Hector thinks we can come up with tow or three clips by the end of working day or latest by tomorrow morning,' Lester said, and Ranger nodded acknowledgement, before we've walked away.

Badly concealed bursts of laughter accompanied us the whole way back to the SUV, and deep inside that made me boil with thoughts of revenge.

'Babe I can smell something burning.'

I shot him a dirty glance, but as always Ranger proved to be fully immune to my anger.

Oh, well, I'll think revenge after I get all clean and fresh, I decided and settled in the passenger's seat for the drive back to RangeMan.

* * *

><p>Hector was right in his presumption that he'll come up with something by the end of the day, so now almost everybody in RangeMan were gathered together in the rec. room for the highly anticipated premiere of our Amazing Race application videos and ready to vote for the best one. The place was so crowded, that some of the men were standing or sitting on the floor. Even Ella and her husband came over for the preview, so I guess I could hope for at least one more vote for a video without me rolling on ground in it. But that won't help me, or will it? The general testosterone filled atmosphere inclined that the majority of votes might not be in that favor.<p>

'A moment of your attention!' Lester called for some silence, and, when it got somewhat silent in the room, he proceeded. 'We're going to show you three videos, and when we're done with it, you have to vote for the one you've considered to be the best. Use that voting-papers you've been handed when you came here. So let the best one be chosen and we begin.'

The lights were switched off and the only light to luminescent the room now came from the extra huge TV screen. I bit my lip and held my breath, battling with my urge to hide somewhere as the screen came to life and fruits of our toil unfolded.

* * *

><p>1st video<p>

I climbed out of the Buick – _yeah, yeah, the Big Blue was once more recruited,_ - clipped a pair of handcuffs and a stun gun to my belt and baldly dashed to the front door. I knocked on the door loudly, and, when a huge man opened the door, I addressed him. 'Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum, the bond enforcement agent. You've missed your court date, so now I need you to come over with me and reschedule.'

The big man looked me over, and asked, 'And what if I don't?'

'Then I'll have to make you,' I replied and attempted rather unsuccessfully to handcuff him, but he shook me off with such force that I ended a few steps away from the door totally unbalanced. While I struggled to recover my footing and make another attempt at persuading him, the man angrily snared at me and closed the door with a loud bang with my handcuffs still dangling on one of his wrists.

I fished my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and speed dialed for Ranger.

'Yo.'

'Yo yourself. I could use your help with some stubborn FTA.'

'Babe,' I could almost hear a concealed laughter in his tone. 'Give me your location, and I'll be there ASAP.'

_Soon after_

I watched Ranger pull in behind my Big Blue in his new shiny black Porsche. He came to me and planted a feather-light kiss on my lips for a greeting.

'So Babe, where's your bad guy?'

'In there,' I replied pointing to the shut door of the house.

'Let us go get him then.'

We walked the few steps to the door and Ranger knocked.

'Bond enforcement agents. Open up!' his voice rang loud and clear.

In a few minutes the door opened a fraction and the big man cautiously peeked at us.

'What d'ya want?'

'You skipped your court date, so now you must come with us,' Ranger replied.

'And if I'd just close that door as I did earlier?' the man asked a little bit more cautiously than the time he'd spoken to me.

'Then you have two options – we either bring you in handcuffed and unhappy, or we bring you in unhappy and still handcuffed. Your choice.'

Ranger's face was that of an unreadable and impassionate mask of no shitting with me mate, and his whole stance evaporated such strength and determination, that it was clear to any one concerned that he wasn't backing off. The FTA has caught this message as he replied, 'Sure, just let me lock the door.'

I looked at the man, then at Ranger and asked. 'How is it you did not want to come with me, but you're totally fine with coming with us now?'

The FTA grinned at me coyly. 'I know when it is better not to argue, sweetie.'

I sneered at him. 'Yeah, right, I had to bring in my personal Batman to take you in.'

'Always Babe. You can always count on me,' said Ranger smiling broadly.

And we walked to the parked cars with FTA securely handcuffed between us.

* * *

><p>2nd video<p>

'Come on. Come on,' I mumbled under my nose as I stepped harder on the gas pedal of the Buick.

The engine roared hungrily sucking in gas, but the car accelerated and got me closer to the minivan I was after.

The minivan made a bold U-turn at the intersection, and while I struggled to follow, it was a great deal ahead of me. I stepped on the gas even harder, and my fridge on wheels roared even angrier trying to catch up with the evasive FTA.

On the next intersection the van sharply turned to the right, but ran into a trailer park over the corner. I was forced to break heavily in an attempt to avoid collision with unexpected obstacle. When the Big Blue was fully stopped, I jumped out of the car only to notice my FTA climbing out of his wrecked minivan and setting off in the opposite direction on foot.

'Damn,' I cursed and started running after him. I was just a short distance away from the wreckage place, when a loud 'bang' caught up with me. I turned over just in time to see the minivan burst in flames of explosion. I almost stumbled, but successfully recovered my balance and turned once more to follow my FTA.

'Bond enforcement agent! STOP!' I shouted, with little results, but my FTA quickening his pace.

I was going out of breath already, when I've seen him run into some house and shut the door behind him. Moments apart I was at the same door, but the door did not give in – the man either managed to lock the door or barricade it.

'Open up!' I yelled, pounding on the door with force.

'Not a chance!' came a sneering reply from the other side.

I sighed heavily.

'OK, let's play it _your_ way.'

I fished out my cell phone and speed dialed for Ranger.

'Yo.'

'Yo yourself. I could use your help with some stubborn FTA.'

'Babe,' I could almost hear a concealed laughter in his tone. 'Give me your location, and I'll be there ASAP.'

_Soon after_

I watched Ranger pull in in his new shiny black Porsche. He climbed from behind the wheel and walked towards me. As he closed with me, he planted a feather-light kiss on my lips for a greeting.

'So Babe, where's your bad guy?'

'In there,' I replied pointing to the shut door of the house.

'Let us go get him then.'

We walked the few steps to the door and Ranger knocked.

'Bond enforcement agents. Open up!' his voice rang loud and clear.

'No way,' came a reply from the other side.

'Open up or we're gonna go and get you.'

'Get lost!'

'Babe,' Ranger warned me, and the next moment he plunged the door with his full strength. It did not take long for him to get in and have my bad guy securely handcuffed and neutralized.

I stopped my Buick close to Ranger's car and opened back door as Ranger and FTA approached.

'How come I almost always have to call for my personal Batman to get my FTA?' I asked in astonishment as Ranger was hustling the guy into my Big Blue.

'Cause you can always count on me Babe,' he replied teasingly and broadly smiled at me.

* * *

><p>3rd video<p>

'Come on. Come on,' I mumbled under my nose as I stepped harder on the gas pedal of the Buick.

The engine roared hungrily sucking in gas, but the car accelerated and got me closer to the minivan I was after.

The minivan made a bold U-turn at the intersection, and while I struggled to follow, it was a great deal ahead of me. I stepped on the gas even harder, and my fridge on wheels roared even angrier trying to catch up with the evasive FTA.

On the next intersection the van sharply turned to the right, but ran into a trailer park over the corner. I was forced to break heavily in an attempt to avoid collision with unexpected obstacle. When the Big Blue was fully stopped, I jumped out of the car only to notice my FTA climbing out of his wrecked minivan and setting off in the opposite direction on foot.

'Damn,' I cursed and started running after him. I was just a short distance away from the wreckage place, when a loud 'bang' caught up with me. I turned over just in time to see the minivan burst in flames of explosion. I almost stumbled, but successfully recovered my balance and turned once more to follow my FTA.

'Bond enforcement agent! STOP!' I yelled, but he did not comply.

I was running out of breath already, but I was so close to the guy that I could almost get him, so in one last push I closed the gap between us and reached out for the man, but just right then I've stumbled and fell rolling on a garbage pile. While I was recovering myself from the fall, my FTA ran into a house and closed the door tight shut behind him.

When I got to the door it was either blocked with something or locked, so I could not get in. And as the man ignored my demands of giving in, I thought it would be best to call for back up. So I took my cell phone and speed dialed Ranger.

'Yo.'

'Yo yourself. I could use your help with some stubborn FTA.'

'Babe,' I could almost hear a concealed laughter in his tone. 'Give me your location, and I'll be there ASAP.'

_Soon after_

Ranger pulled in in one of his black SUVs, and I watched him climb out of the car and walk towards me.

'Babe where's the guy?' he asked me.

'In there, barricaded. I also think he might be armed, so be careful Ranger.'

'I'm always careful Babe,' he planted a soft kiss on my forehead and then whispered in lowered voice. 'You stay here and watch the door, and I'll take the back door.' He squeezed a gun into my hand and then set off leaving me standing at the front door.

'Right,' I said, 'trust me, I'm the Bombshell,' and gripped the gun tighter.

Ranger sneaked in through the back door. Gun drawn in his hand, he tip toed through the house careful not to make any sound to the front door. The man wasn't there. In his search he followed to the kitchen, and then proceeded to the 2nd floor. He was about to check one of the 2nd floor rooms, when a man lurked at him with full force and somewhat similar to war cry. The attack came as such a surprise that Ranger lost his balance for a moment and both men rolled down the stairs still clenching tight at each other lapels.

'Ranger,' I exclaimed as my ears have caught a loud noise from inside,' what's going on?'

Bam, wham.

'Stay out of this!' came his reply, but strain in his voice did not set me at ease.

'Yeah as if I ever stay out of anything Batman,' I've mumbled, and tried to push the door open.

The door moved a tiny fraction, so I pressed on it even harder.

'I…can…do…this…'

Finally there was a gap wide enough for me to squeeze in, but then I was in and noticed what was going on in there, my mouth almost dropped open – Ranger and my FTA were one on one in a heated fight which was nothing less than a real display of martial arts. It was hard to decide which man was winning, but I hoped it was Ranger. But just in case I lifted my gun and yelled so that I'd be heard in all the rocous both men were creating.

'Bond enforcement! Stop or I'll shoot!'

That clearly got the attention of my FTA as he turned his attention to me for a tiny second, which was enough for Ranger to take him down.'

'Babe,' Ranger said as he came to me and took the gun off of me, 'you never disappoint.'

The FTA was knocked on the ground, secured into handcuffs, and here was Ranger, smiling at me.

'How could I Batman?' I replied and wrapped my arms round him leaning as close as possible to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Which video should get the most votes from the Merry Men and the rest? Your opinion counts ;)<strong>

Reviews are as always very very welcome :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a little bit linger than expected to update the story, but I hope you all will enjoy the results.

Special Thanks for all my readers and reviewers, I appreciate you all very very much.

**Chapter 3**

**Amazing racers wannabe  
><strong>

The lights went on and as if by a signal everyone started talking all at once. The laughs and agitated chatter filled the room as every one rushed to share their own impressions about the videos. I was sitting in my spot with my mouth wide gapping, or at least it felt so, when Ranger leaned closer to me and asked.

'Babe why so serious?'

Wha?

I tried to shake off my temporary stupor, but the impact of the videos was still rather overwhelming.

'They did it on purpose,' I grumbled almost inaudible.

'Babe?'

_Oh boy, he definitely is asking for another one of my patent eye rolls._

'Les and Hector. Did you notice that the best video was that with both car explosion and me rolling on the ground? And I did not want ANY of that. Oh, sure they did one with no explosions or me rolling, but it was simply boring. And _that _was made on purpose.'

'Um, Babe, but don't you think that third one was really good?' he asked somewhat uncertainly.

I sighed heavily before replying.

'Sure it was. Hell, every one will say it was the best of the shown. But it does not change the fact that they could've done something as good as that only with no explosions or me rolling in some garbage, couldn't they?'

Ranger grinned, 'I think they could've. On the other hand, that just made the video so much truer.'

'Argh… I did not want truer, I wanted…' I started grumbling, but at this point Lester's voice boomed over the loud chatter in the room.

'A moment of your attention! It is now time to vote for the best video, so take your pens and paper and let the best video win!'

'Yeah, right,' I muttered under my nose. 'As if there's anything to choose from.'

'Babe just let it go,' Ranger said, and as I was about to raise a protest, he added 'please'.

Damn, but I still did not learn how to say 'no' to his please.

'OK,' I gave in. 'But they better watch out their backs as I'm really cross.'

'Who could've doubt it,' he chuckled and lightly pecked me on my lips. 'Now let's vote and be done with this.'

* * *

><p>I was back at my cubicle doing some research, when a notification of a new e-mail popped up. I switched to the mail program and here it was 'Voting results' message from Lester to all of RangeMan. I eagerly opened it, though I already was sure I knew the winning video. Yup my guess was totally right and the 3rd clip got the 98 percent of all votes. Meager 2 percent went for the 2nd one, and - surprise surprise – none went for the first one.<p>

_Oh, you wait and see tricksters. I'll have the last laugh here. Well, at least THAT clip was good. Like real good, so I probably would play back nicely. Or, most probably nicely, huh._

I was still contemplating some possible ideas on paying back Lester, when Ella came to my cubicle with Lou clinging to her hand, and brought me back from my deep contemplation. As I turned to them, Lou let go of her hand and threw himself into my lap with a happy 'Mommy' escaping from his mouth. In his childish chatter he then went on describing his adventures in a playground previously today.

'Thank you Ella for taking care of him, I'll take t from here.'

Ella's face lit up with radiant smile. 'Oh, Stephanie, you know it's not a problem for me. I really love taking care of this little boy, so any time you need me just let me know.'

I smiled back at her. Ella sure was magic, and after Lou was born I learned just how priceless her caring could be.

'Well, I'll go now. I still have to go to the mall to replenish some supplies, so chop chop,' she said and turned to leave.

'Ella,' I called her back, 'as Louis is still in Baltimore I think you should take Lester with you to help with all the shopping.'

Ella looked a bit surprised with my suggestion, so I put in with a little wink, 'I think some good old shopping would do a world to him. Or he might just be totally overcome with an idea of how awesome a director he has become.'

'Oh,' Ella asked inquiringly, 'the viewing turned out that bad?'

'No, not really. Lester and Hector did an awesome job with the videos, but he still could do with some bubble bursting,' and I winked conspiratorial.

'OK, I'll do my best then,' Ella winked me back and walked away smiling.

One can always count on Ella, I thought happily, then turned back to my little boy.

'Come on Lou, now we're going to see pappa.'

'Dada!'

'Yes,' I laughed out loud. 'We're going to see dada.'

Lou broke from my lap and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in the direction of Ranger's office. In a hurry, I logged off and then rushed after him. It was right about time for a quality family lunch, which we made into our small family tradition over the last two and a half years since Lou's been born.

* * *

><p>'So, which clip did you vote for?' I asked Ranger, and cut myself a big piece of delicious Ella's blueberry pie.<p>

'Babe.'

'Don't you 'babe' me Ranger and better answer,' I threatened him with my fork.

In return I was awarded with one of his nowadays-frequent full on smiles.

'3rd Babe, I voted for the last one.'

'Traitor,' I teased him and he chuckled seized the moment to feed him with a piece of my pie.

_Gotcha!_

Ranger frowned at me making a funny face gulping down the unexpected dessert treat, which sent Lou on a loud outburst of giggles.

'Playing dirty Babe? There will be a payback.'

'Uh-huh,' I replied with my mouth full of wonderful pie and unable to reply him in any other way, and successfully trying to avoid his attempts to tickle torture me in revenge. 'Nothing and no one comes between me and Ella's dessert wonders, yummy,' I exclaimed gulping down the last bite and looking for another piece of the delicious pie to help myself with.

'Yum!' Lou agreed with me gulping down his own piece of pie. While being a perfect little copy of Ranger, he was so much like me too, especially with his love for a piece of Ella's pies.

'Which one DID you vote for?' Ranger asked as I settled back with another piece of sweet treat.

Damn, the moment of truth. I munched down a huge bite of pie, and mumbled with my mouth still full in a vain hope that that would cover me up.

'Err-um same, yum.'

Ranger erupted with shrills of infectious laughter. 'Ad you call me 'traitor'!'

I shot him a dirty look. 'What? That was the only really good one! And for that Les is going to pay back.'

Ranger laughed once more and then exclaimed, 'Tickle revenge!'

The next moment my plate still with a good chunk of pie flew to the ground, and I was uncontrollably laughing at this sudden tickle attack.

''Ickle, 'ickle!' Lou cheered our tickle fight bursting in loud laughs while Ranger and me wrestled who'd tickle whom.

'OK, I give up! I give up!' I declared capitulation, as I was already sore from all this laughter.

'You give up Babe?' Ranger teased lifting his eyebrow questioningly.

'Yeah, just this time, so you don't get a wrong idea,' I playfully punched him. 'Ain't it some one else's turn?' I drawled playfully and slightly nodded towards Lou, who was still chuckling happily observing us.

'Tickle time!' proclaimed Ranger dragging me off the couch after him, and the next moment it was Lou, who was wriggling as we collectively started tickling his sensitive skin, causing him to erupt to out loud giggle and bursts of laughter.

* * *

><p>My phone rang and I wrestled with my purse trying to fish it out, at the same time trying to drive.<p>

_Unknown number, could it be THEM?_

'Yo,' I answered already overwhelmed with anticipation.

'Hello, may I please speak to Mrs. Manoso.'

'It is she.'

'Mrs. Manoso, my name is Anton Wild and I'm a producer from The Amazing Race.'

'Yes?' I held my breath. _Could it be it? Please, please, let it be my good news._

'We received your application video and liked it very very much, so we would like to meet both of you personally and to discuss some things.'

'Yes! Of cause we'll come!' I exclaimed in excitement, and then cursed as in all this agitation I managed to almost run into an unfortunate road sign.

'You alright Mrs. Manoso?'

'Yup, I'm fine, just got carried away a little bit,' I replied as I regained some control and for safety reasons parked the car in the street.

Mr. Wild laughed softly, 'In that case, can we settle the date and time when you could come to meet with us?'

'Sure, just tell me when and where and I'll make sure we're there!' I could not hold back my eagerness, in return Mr. Wild laughed once more and went on on details of our meeting.

_We did it. We really did it. And we're almost in the show. Yippee!_

Ranger. I need to call him right away and share this piece of good news.

'Yo,' answered Ranger after just a second ring.

'Yo yourself. Clear your agenda for the next Thursday,' I demanded.

'Hm?'

'We have a meeting with the producers.'

'We're in?'

'I think so. They still want to meet us personally, but I'm pretty sure it's a sure thing alright.'

Ranger chuckled. 'Who could've doubted that team Babe and Batman won't get a shot.'

'Yup, Babe and Batman forever!'

* * *

><p><strong>So far The End. But there's a whole Amazing Race idea forming in my mind, so at some point I'm coming back to this story and might see the team Babe and Batman through a race around the world ;)<strong>


End file.
